Generally, a wiper apparatus for a vehicle is a kind of safety device for securing a driver's view by wiping off rain, snow, dust, or stains from the windshield with wiper blades. The wiper apparatus may be mounted not only on the windshield but also on a rear window, an outside rear view mirror, a head lamp, etc. Especially, the wiper apparatus mounted on the windshield typically includes a pair of wiper blades connected to a motor via a linkage tool to operate them. An example of the wiper apparatus is disclosed in the published Korean Patent No. 2001-0072421.
The wiper apparatus includes a wiper motor used as a driving source, a worm & worm-wheel gear used to convert torque and change a rotational direction, and a linkage tool used to rotate wiper blades back and forth with the power delivered from the worm & worm-wheel gear.
The wiper apparatus is generally assembled on an auto body panel with bolts and nuts. Such assembling of the wiper apparatus onto the auto body panel with bolts and nuts arises an issue of dropping working efficiency. Furthermore, conventional assembling requires welding weld nuts onto the auto body panel, thus arising another issue of cost-ineffective manufacturing.
To address the foregoing issues, a few new methods have been proposed. For example, Korean Patent No. 1045773 discloses a wiper apparatus assembled onto the auto body panel by being fitted into the auto body panel in a rotational manner. With the wiper apparatus, however, a worker has difficulty checking with the naked eye whether the wiper apparatus is completely assembled onto the auto body panel. In addition, a vibration control between the auto body panel and the wiper apparatus is so weak that the vibration occurring when the wiper apparatus is working may propagate to the auto body panel.